


I could do that

by Kuroimachi



Series: Fantasies [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Just pretend, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei acts out a fantasy for Nagisa.</p><p>Nagisa really enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could do that

**Author's Note:**

> This whole Alpha/Omega thing passed me by for so long, but lately I can't stop reading fics with those dynamics.  
> This is an expression of my new-found enjoyment. Ha.

1

  Rei lounged quietly across his bed with his back resting against the wall, supported by a couple of pillows, and his legs crossed neatly in front of him. His lilac eyes flickered over the theoretical maths book open in his hands. A slight movement in his peripheral brought his attention momentarily to the blond boy laid at right-angle to him.

  Nagisa was completely absorbed in something he was reading on his phone. He sat at the head of the bed, propped up on the rest of the pillows, his body positioned comfortably along the mattress and his feet wedged in Rei’s lap. He shifted again, just as he had done to capture Rei’s attention - a restless unconscious little wriggle that made the taller boy take in his appearance more carefully; big, shining eyes lit by the backlight of his phone, lips parted ever so slightly, a pink flush painted over his nose and across his cheeks that had begun to spill down onto his neck.

  “Nagisa- kun, what is it that you reading?” Rei asked, closing his book but keeping his finger between the pages so that he could find his place again. Nagisa blinked and his eyes alighted on the purple-haired boy’s face so quickly it seemed as though he had forgotten he was not alone in the room.

  “Just some fanfiction, Rei-chan.” Nagisa smiled sweetly. Rei couldn’t help the immediate answering smile that crept onto his own lips, his boyfriend could be so cute. He refocussed.

  “What is it about?”

  “Oh, that anime Mako-chan and I have been watching.” He wriggled his feet in Rei’s lap. Soft pink socks covered in tiny penguins.

  “I see, but what happens in it?”

  “It’s a love story. Between two of the main characters. It’s cute!” Rei raised an eyebrow and the blond shifted around, pushed himself onto his knees and leaned in close to his boyfriend’s face, “I’m going to use the bathroom, back in a second!” Nagisa kissed Rei quickly and pleasantly on the lips and then bounded across the room, disappearing into the hallway. Rei reopened his maths book and tried to continue reading where he had paused, but a light shining in the corner of his eye drew his attention away again. Nagisa’s phone was still lit and Rei could see the screen covered in the steady, crawling pattern of words.

He glanced up at the doorway briefly and then, before he realised what he was doing, the weight of the phone was in his hands and his eyes scanned the words currently on the screen. Rei felt a hot blush rise up over his face, his eyebrows disappeared into his purple hair. His eyes slid over the screen again and again and he began to scroll to read more of what had been keeping his boyfriend so entertained.

  “Alpha.” He sounded the word out in a breathy whisper.

“Rei-chan?” Rei started, the phone jumping out of his hand and landing on the bed beside him. Nagisa stood in the doorway, leaning delicately against the frame. His eyes twinkled with amusement, “Are you snooping on my phone? Naughty Rei-chan!”

 “N…Nagisa-kun! I…I…” Rei Pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself enough to speak coherently.  “I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun. It was wrong of me to…”

  “Oh, Rei-chan, don’t be so stuffy, I don’t mind! It’s just a story. If I’d have thought you’d be interested I would have happily shown you!” Nagisa took the width of the room in two skips and bounced onto the bed. He placed his hands on the taller boy’s shoulders and kissed his cheek to soothe his embarrassment. Rei kept his eyes downcast, his fingers twisted in his lap. “It’s ok, Rei-chan.”

  “Thank you, Nagisa-kun. I know. I just…” Nagisa placed soft, hot hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks and lifted his face so that he could look into the thoughtful eyes he found so achingly appealing.

 “What’s the matter, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked so sweetly it made Rei’s chest hurt.

  “It’s just…do…do you _enjoy_ that _kind_ of story? Does it…” Rei cleared his throat. “Arouse you?” Nagisa giggled delightedly at his boyfriend’s nervous seriousness.

  “Yes.” Nagisa snickered again at how taken-aback Rei looked. “It’s kind of sexy to me, the idea of someone being so desperate for you that they can’t contain themselves. It’s so raw and…uninhibited! There’s something in me that quite likes the idea of being claimed.” The blonde finished looking up at Rei from beneath long, dusky eyelashes.

  “Y…You would like to be the…omega?”

 “Mm.” Nasgisa grinned, “Yes! Rei-chan’s omega and he would have to claim me and breed me so we’d have loads of little Rei-chans!” The smaller boy dissolved into fits of giggles, launching himself against his boyfriend’s chest and kissing him so thoroughly that they forgot that line of conversation for quite some time.

~*~

Rei took to reading fanfiction as he had taken to any research he had ever conducted. He read as many stories as he could find with criteria similar to the one Nagisa had been reading, cross-referenced, made notes – commonalities, characters, behaviour, key words and phrases. He read the comments and feedback carefully trying to understand where exactly the excitement and arousal was to be found in such dynamics. He practiced lines in front of the bathroom mirror, training his voice and the expressions on his face.

Only when he felt expert in the details of these stories, felt that he could perform the role confidently to the best of his ability, did he schedule a chance to put his newfound expertise to good use.

 

2

Nagisa was barely through the door when he threw his overnight bag down onto the cow-print rug and flopped unceremoniously onto Rei’s bed, still chattering away.

  “Anyway, I told them everyone should try it once. Mako-chan’s ears went so red! You know how red they go when he’s embarrassed, Rei-chan.”

 “Mm.” The taller boy replied somewhat distractedly, moving the overnight bag neatly out of the way and joining his boyfriend on the bed.  Nagisa immediately curled up against Rei’s side, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. At school, Nagisa found it difficult to maintain the pretence that he didn’t want to be in constant physical contact with his boyfriend and the purple haired boy found himself having to constantly remind his spirited partner not to behave quite so improperly quite so publicly. Though, in truth, the chance to be alone and as close to one another as they wanted was precious to them both.

Rei turned his head slightly, looking down at a mess of blond hair. He stared. Now was as good a time as any. Could he do this? Would Nagisa enjoy it?

The taller boy buried his nose into the soft, blond locks and sniffed delicately, “Nagisa, you…you smell…” At Rei’s words, Nagisa pulled away slightly so that he could see his face.

 “What? Shampoo? It’s new, strawberry! I wasn’t sure I liked it at first but then…”

 “No.” Rei steeled himself, “No. I can smell your…” Nagisa waited, eyebrow raised expectantly. ”I can smell your…heat!”

Silence. Rei blushed and stiffened. Nagisa blinked.

  “What?” Nagisa asked, a crookedly confused grin on his face. Rei sighed, he lowered his face again so that he could sniff gently around Nagisa’s ear and into his hairline once more.

 “Your heat, Nagisa-kun. You…You s-smell so good. It’s making me…It’s making me want you so badly.” The last part came out of Rei’s mouth so speedily it took a moment for Nagisa to separate it into intelligible words. It took a further moment for him to make sense of what Rei was saying.

His eyes went wide.

“R…Rei-chan…”

“Nagisa, I want to...I want to…” The bespectacled boy sighed hard in frustration, he had been able to say these things when he had practiced, “I want to be inside you!” Nagisa’s lips twitched at the corners and he looked searchingly into his boyfriend’s eyes. Rei continued trying to play his part correctly; he grabbed Nagisa’s thighs and forcibly turned him so that he sat facing him, then he splayed a large hand on the smaller boy’s chest and firmly pushed him down so that he laid back on the bed. Rei leaned over him, “I’m going to fuck you.”

“Oh, Rei-chan!” Nagisa moaned and his eyes slid closed for a moment, when they snapped back open, he had a decisive look on his face. He wrapped his hands around the back of his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him into a mouth-bruising kiss. Nagisa felt his head spinning, he couldn’t believe Rei would play such a naughty game with him. For him. It filled him with pulsing hot adoration. Nagisa broke their kiss, “I’m so hot, Rei-chan! I need you.”

  “You need my…my cock inside you?” Rei asked, settling into his role slightly more now that Nagisa seemed so into it. He rolled his eyes at himself internally. What had Nagisa done to him? What had he become? He really would do anything for this little blonde demon.

 “Ah! Yes…Yes, Rei-chan. I want it! Thick and hard and hot inside me. Are you going to give it to me?” Nagisa whined so sweetly, but looked so sinful it made Rei’s cock twitch inside his boxers. The blonde shifted against his boyfriend’s crotch, hoping to rile him further, desperate to know how far Rei was willing to take this little role play.

 Rei breathed deeply and sat back on his heels, taking a moment to look down at the boy writhing beneath him. His amber eyes shone brightly, full of excitement. Rei’s hand moved to Nagisa’s hips and bunched in his pale yellow t-shirt before pushing it up his body and revealing all the perfect milky skin it had been concealing. He lowered his mouth immediately to the soft stomach and began to lick and suck and bite little marks across the flesh there. Nagisa panted and wriggled, pressing his confined erection into his boyfriend’s chest. “Give it to me, Rei-chan, please? I need you. P…Please?” The breathy little moans stirred something in Rei, he was so rarely in a position of such complete control over Nagisa, the smaller boy normally led them in everything they did. Rei flicked open the button at Nagisa’s narrow waist and roughly yanked his shorts and underwear down his legs before casting them carelessly onto the floor. The whole time, his eyes glittered darkly; he raked them down Nagisa’s body spread out under him, over his straining, convulsing cock and Rei felt powerful.

  “Get up. Take off your shirt and then get on your hands and knees.” Rei growled, going as far as to bare his teeth slightly. Nagisa obeyed the command, moaning his delight at his boyfriend’s domineering new persona. Rei removed his own shirt and flung it over his shoulder. The blonde boy’s limbs were trembling in anticipation as he presented himself to Rei, who ran his hands up the smaller boy’s thighs and sunk his fingertips firmly into the plump cheeks of his ass. Nagisa groaned and his head wilted forward.

  “Rei-chan…”

  “Look at you. Presenting yourself to me so wantonly. Begging for me to fill you up…”

“Yes! Rei-chan, yes, please…fill me up!” Rei reached under a cushion to his right and retrieved a bottle of lube, which he then proceeded to uncap and spread over the fingers of one of his hands.

 “Look how wet you are for me.” The purple haired boy smirked spreading Nagisa’s cheeks and running the fingertips of two slippery fingers lightly over his hole so that it twitched sweetly. Rei stroked his boyfriend’s hole, pushing and teasing at it gently, until he was able to slide one finger in fairly smoothly. Nagisa sighed and pressed back onto Rei’s finger. Spurred on, the taller boy, pulled back to slide another finger in alongside the first. He smoothed them around the tight ring of muscle, massaging in and out and left to right. “Do you know what’s happening, Nasgisa-kun?”

  “Ah! Ye…Yes, Rei-chan.”

“Tell me. Tell me what’s happening to you.”

 “I’m so hot. I need you inside me!”

 “Why?”

“Because I’m an omega a…and I’m in heat.”

“And?”

“A…and…you’re my alpha and y…you’re going to fuck me!”

“I am. I am going to fuck you so good and hard, you’re going to beg and scream for me.” Rei ground out and Nagisa almost did scream then. He couldn’t remember ever being as wildly turned on as he was in that moment, hearing self-conscious, serious Rei-chan say such filthy things.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck me. Fuck me, please, Rei-chan, fuck me.” Rei slid in a third digit and continued to move them around Nagisa’s hole, making the boy rut against his hand, riding his slick fingers.

  “Are you ready for me? Are you ready to take my cock now, Nagisa?”

 “Oh god, Rei! Yes!” With his free hand Rei undid his trousers and pulled them down around his thighs. It felt wonderful to free his hot, neglected erection and he pumped it a few times with the cool lube. Finally, he freed up both his hands to spread Nasgisa’s cheeks wide and looked at the eager little hole spread open for him. The blonde shifted about under his grip, making it pulse and flutter. _How irresistible_ , Rei thought briefly, before he pressed the head of his cock against it, gently, until it gave way to him. He sighed and let his head fall back with the overwhelming pleasure of the situation. Buried in the scorching heat of his perfect little boyfriend, so tight around him, Rei groaned in delight.

He waited, patiently, enjoying the embrace of the smaller boy around his cock until Nagisa began to grind back onto him.

 “What is it, Nagisa? What is it you want? Tell me.” Rei leaned down over the blonde’s back and scraped his teeth over his shoulder blades.

 “You…Your big…fat cock. I want your cock, Rei. Fuck me. Fill me up!” Rei growled, animalistic and aggressive, and began thrusting into his boyfriend reducing him to nothing but a mewling, shaking mess beneath him. Rei’s fingers dug into the smooth skin around Nagisa’s delicate hipbones as he pulled him back roughly onto him. He grit his teeth with the effort it took to rut into him with such force and looked with bleary eyes down his own shining, muscled torso to where his cock pistoned in and out of his boyfriend’s perfect backside.

Nagisa’s arms gave out first and he went face-first into the mattress below, a dark spot forming on the sheet where he was drooling open-mouthed, eyes squeezed shut. Rei enjoyed his boyfriend being in such a submissive, lewd position for a while and then pulled out; in one swift movement, he turned the smaller boy over, pushed his knees up and apart, then slid back inside. Nagisa let out a sharp, delirious cry.

 “Is this what you needed, Nagisa?” Rei growled, broken up by each rough thrust. Nagisa thrashed his head from side to side, unable to answer at first, only moaning and keening. “Is this what you needed? Tell me!”

 “Yes! Yes, Rei! D-d-don’t stop. Please! Don’t st-stop! I need you to…” Nagisa broke off with a particularly loud scream. Rei’s thrusts were beautifully brutal.

 “To what?” He asked desperately.

 “I need…I need you to cum inside me!” Rei’s eyes rolled back in their sockets and he ran a hand up over his sweaty face, pushing his glasses into his slicked-back hair.

  “I’m going to…inside you, Nagisa! I’m so close. I…I’m going to…”

 “Yes! Rei-chan! Fill up my greedy little hole…with your cum…b…breed me!” Rei let out a startled yelp, not expecting his orgasm to hit him quite so suddenly or quite so hard and he began pulsing into Nagisa, doing exactly as he had promised. Nagisa had only to wrap a hand around his own cock before he was coming too, in pearly-white ribbons over his stomach and chest.

 Rei slid carefully out of his boyfriend and collapsed on the bed next to him; both boys breathless and giddy with orgasm. When eventually they had calmed and their body temperatures dropped off they began to shiver. Nagisa snuggled in close to the larger boy, who immediately wrapped his arms around him despite the mess between them.

  “Thank you, Rei-chan.” Nagisa whispered into the damp skin of his boyfriend’s neck.

  “You’re welcome, Nagisa-kun.” Rei stroked his lover’s matted blond hair.

  “Now you have to tell me about one of your fantasies so we can try that next!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to suggest a fantasy of Rei's that Nagisa can help him out with you are more than welcome!  
> Drop me a comment on here or come find me on tumblr - cosmacfoxdust


End file.
